


What's in a Smile?

by Estellestafford



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baseball game, Derek's Smile, Established Relationship, Fluff, I know nothing about MBL, Jealous Stiles, Kiss cam, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estellestafford/pseuds/Estellestafford
Summary: Derek and Stiles go on a date to a baseball game when an annoying female can't get the hint and there is the Kiss Cam.





	What's in a Smile?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaiserpudding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiserpudding/gifts).



> This is Prompt Fill for Kaiserpudding:  
> Stiles and Derek at a baseball/football/ice hockey whatever game and the kiss cam goes to Derek and some sexy ass woman next to him then some stiles related angst shit happens next. Happy ending though would be so nice.  
> I hope this was what you wanted, if it wasn't hope you enjoy it, anyway, and I gave it a shot. 
> 
> To everyone, I have no clue how this turned into this, but I think its good, maybe?

What’s in a Smile?

Derek and Stiles both love the Mets, kind of obsessed over it to the point the pack will walk out of the room if the game is turned on. They argue over the best players, and that made it even better because they always end up having fantastic sex on the couch, it always started as a way for Derek to shut Stiles up who muttered something about stats and proof that his favorites were best.

So the idea of having a chance to go to a game together, for a date was 

AWEsome. 

It was the first time in a long time they were able to actually go out. Things had slowed down in Beacon Hills, but Derek stayed in the area for weeks at a time to resolve problems, but finally they were able to line up a time when Stiles was free from the college that he been attending to be able to become a full fledge FBI agent. They fly into New York to see the Mets play on their home turf, and were going to stay a whole week so they could spend the rest of the time in the hotel and Stiles was looking forward to that too, because yeah lots of sex! 

“No, no he is a lousy runner,” Stiles scolded Derek. 

Derek smirked at him, “At least mine doesn’t flail all over the place.”

Stiles smacked him on the back, “Seriously, Derek I’m a flailer,” and his arms are going all over. 

Derek awkwardly stared straight now, but not really watching the game, “Well,” the tips of ears are a little red, “you’re the only person I know that makes it look cute.” 

Stiles' face turned red too, because Derek was kind of rare about the compliments and Stiles appreciated every single one, even the ones were he called him cute, in public, “Yeah, okay thanks so…I’ll let you have that one Mr. Suave…” 

“Aww you’re so sweet to your little brother.” The voice was overly sultry for Stiles taste, belonging to, of course, a breathtakingly gorgeous woman. 

This was the only thing that has been making his afternoon a little sour. This woman next to Derek, oddly enough by herself dressed up in Mets gear. She was gorgeous, curves like Erica’s and soft waves like Lydia’s in a unique honey brown color. And to top it all off she was as relentless as he was with Lydia, ignoring the obvious signs that Derek was with him. He frowned. Derek just politely grinned at her. He tried not to feel the sting over the fact Derek that never smiled at him like that. 

“He is not my brother,” Stiles does not hear the gritting of the teeth or the low growl. The game is pretty loud, and Stiles tried real hard not to let Miss. Rose Colored glasses annoy him. 

“But he is like your brother,” She stated with way too much honey dripped into her voice as she edged closer. 

“Ahh holy hell, I think that’s a homerun.” Stiles gripped onto his lover and then pecked him on the cheek, pulling him closer. There was a tiny twinge at the end of Derek's frown. The woman glared at him. 

Hopefully that makes it clear to her. Stiles practically preened in triumph. 

They both focus on the game for a while. They yelled at the players, boo the opposing team, and then argued about who was helping the team the most. Stiles has no shame at groping at Derek or slapping that ass once or twice. Grinning every time, those brows narrow at him with his barely contained growl. And then grinned wider when his boyfriend just shook it off with a huff of annoyance, "Ah Sourwolf, your so cute when you glare." 

He glared hard, but its not serious at all. 

Miss Oblivious despite Stiles display, lightly touched all over Derek, who jerked his arm back and she gave him her flirty face with fluttering eyes and a wide grin. 

Stiles tried his best to ignore it whenever Derek responded with a smile, of all things and told her to quit. He even says the words “my boyfriend,” but she doesn’t get. There was a gleam of silver. 

“Oh yes, your sweet not wanting to leave your friend out in the dust, maybe we can setup him up later.” She’s gripping Derek’s arm and he is trying to pull away, all the while grinning wider. 

Suddenly 

Stiles looked up and there was the kiss cam going around as the players got ready for the 7th inning. There are some really cute couples, in particular an old couple where the lady grabbed her husband and kissed him full frontal. There all kinds of couples, some are shy and kiss on the cheek, some just do a peck on the lips, some are bolder and go for the tongue. There is one where a girl jumped in her girlfriend’s lap and started to make out. The cam turned away, when there was a little tugging at a button. Then it got closer and landed on Derek, but the woman pulled on him.

And when the camera made it way toward them, it landed on a Derek smashed up into her. She smiled at him and winked, “We can’t disappoint the cameras now." 

And Stiles will not take it, anymore and stomped off. 

Derek shoved her off before she could land her lips on his. And then took off to find Stiles.

He walked toward the bathrooms, a large hallway with plenty if people , he held his head.down, tried not to cry, and bit his fist, before he called Scott. Derek used his mad reflexes to snatch it away. 

“Oh you got a way to keep me from calling Scott! But you couldn’t keep Miss Slither Hands away!” Stiles turned and glared, his whole body trembled in anger. 

“Babe come on, she, god I don’t want think about. I didn't kiss her.” Derek tried to sooth.

“Okay,” Stiles answered turning his back to him, “You just... I thought this thing was good. I mean I...” He began to pace around, people passed by and gave strange looks but Derek glared. “Why didn’t you do that, use your glare…” 

“Stiles,” He looked at him with a look of resign defeat, “Please. I didn't kiss her.” 

“You…..smiled for…you smiled!” 

“Stiles, come on, it's true. I didn't.” His voice was starting to rise, Derek was not exactly the most patient guy in the world, though he has improved over the years. Stiles always pushed his buttons. 

“Is it just me? Do you hate being with me.” Stiles voice nearly cracks desperately as he waved his hands in the air. "Is that why you don't really smile." 

Derek finally stopped Stiles with both large comforting hands on his lithe shoulders, “I love being with you. I love you.” 

“Then why did you smile like that for her,” He looked so sad, Derek wrapped his arms around him. 

“Listen, I smiled like that for Kate.” 

“What?” Stiles was genuinely surprised. 

“Glares didn’t work that well on her, she would just laugh at me, but it unnerved her a bit as she was torturing me to smile like that. It’s my kill smile.” 

“What? Like I want you to drop dead grin.” 

“It’s something my sister called it.” He sighed.

“I smile like that when I’m trying to hide my teeth, because I really want to rip your head off, at least that’s the way Laura saw it, she annoyed me a lot, with Kate, well it just became something to protect me against women that…” 

“Reminds you of her.” Stiles feels a bit guilty, “Derek I’m so sorry…I” He turned his body to face those gorgeous hazel eyes.

“No I get it, Stiles I do. I should have pushed her away.” 

“Yes, but I don't think pushing her down the stairs would have stopped her...” 

“ Still, I don’t share a lot things with you. So I get why you might not understand.” 

“Okay,” Stiles said letting it go, “So you weren’t smiling.” 

“I’m not a smiler.” He admitted with a shrug. 

“Oh,” he frowned, “That’s kind of sad Derek, is it because…:” 

“No, well maybe some, but I don’t smile big, but um…you make me smile all the time.” He ran a hand nervously through his hair. 

“You mean smirk or those where the frown has a tiny curves on the edges.” His voice gave off a sound of disbelief.

“Don’t be disappointed, I don’t like stretching my mouth, well…you know,” 

“I’m not,” Stiles shook his head and then winks, “and oh unless it is around something.” 

“They seem fake,” Derek pulls the explanation out of himself further. 

“What, that type of smile?” Stiles then laid the sarcasm thick, “thanks Derek I grin like that all the time.” 

“No not really, you always have one side that was a little upward.” He pokesd at his lips, Stiles swatted him. 

“No I don’t,” Stiles covered his mouth, “Stop being an ass,” He mumbled. 

“What?” Derek smirked, “And you do, because you have a mischievous grin.” He leaned in and kissed Stiles’ hand. 

“Ooh, kissing me like a princess.” Stiles grinned. 

“There it is,” He kissed the left side of his lip. 

“Nope, still don’t believe you.” Stiles shook his head. 

Derek sighed, “All I’m saying you are the only person I feel like I can be myself with. I feel like I don’t have to fake a smile with you.” 

“Oh, that’s true.” Stiles said, thinking back to those little smiles and smirks. 

Derek let out tiny grin, “Yeah,” 

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed, “This is better,” He ran a hand around his lips, and then by his eyes, “I can see the crinkles. I just want to know your happy." 

"I know." Derek replied.

Stiles punched him in the shoulder, "And next time we trade seats. Let’s go back and enjoy the game, and promise me you are going to make out with me in front Mrs. Oblivious, because its’ obvious with all my hands constantly all over you, your my boyfriend.” 

"I know, you were getting too handsy." He glared. 

"No I wasn't, you have a terrific ass, if I was to do it justice, I would have to grab it, at least every five minutes." 

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah," Stiles had a feeling he was going to regret this. 

"In that case you own me like 315 blow jobs this week." And there was a grin, big and wide, but it was still totally a smirk. And Stiles was actually in awe for a moment. In that moment he promised himself, he was going to make Derek make that face more often, which would be fun for him also, considering what just made him smile! "Let's stick to the original plan, because I'm not sure that's physically possible." ______*_____ Derek stuck his tongue down Stiles' throat before either sat down. His arm wrapped around his waist while Stiles gripped the back of his shirt. Miss Igornant glared and huffed off, some people yelled some distasteful slurs while most people cheered. Neither of them notice when the Kiss Cam landed on them. They do catch it on YouTube later. Scott was horrified at the sight of his best friend literally trying to get into Derek's pants. The girls discuss technique. Boyd and Derek roll their eyes. 

Liam said he could do better and Theo kissed him.

Stiles grabbed Derek and shows everyone how it is done. 

Scott, Isaac, Boyd go play video games when the make-out war starts. The girls may or may not take bets.

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not I tried to look up some stuff on the MLB, so I could act like I knew what I was talking about, but I still was like what? And I wasn't going to buy a whole book on something I had no interest in. I like playing baseball, that's fun, but watching it makes me want to pound my head in the wall for entertainment. The reason for picking it, though was because both actors like baseball and I know even less about other sports as far as in tv, I could probably tell you basic rules on soccer, but I know players and stats from nothing.


End file.
